As resolution of a display screen is higher and higher, size of a single pixel is decreased gradually, and a pitch between two adjacent pixels is also becoming smaller gradually. As for a product in which the top electrode functions as the pixel electrode, as shown in FIG. 1, since the electric field is the strongest at the edges of the pixel electrode 1, where the liquid crystal molecules rotate largest, and thus the transmission is improved, the pixel electrode 1 is generally designed to have a discrete pattern structure of two strips of sub-electrodes, as shown in FIG. 2.
Compared with the design scheme of a single strip of pixel electrode, the pixel electrode of the discrete pattern structure has significantly increased transmission. Moreover, in the pixel electrode of the discrete pattern structure, the smaller the gap between the two strips of sub-electrodes is, the higher the entire transmission of the product is.
However, the pixel electrode of the discrete pattern structure is different from the common electrode in design, and residue of the electrode material is not allowed to exist in the gap between the two sub-electrodes. Thus, when the resolution of the display screen is increased continuously, the pixel electrode of the discrete pattern structure is limited by the resolution of the exposure machine in the size design, and a too fine gap cannot be achieved, and in this case only the single strip of pixel electrode may be used, which will significantly decrease the transmission, and is not good for the improvement of the product performance.